Method for inductive measurement of a distance between a workpiece and a working head are already generally known. The working head in this case bears an induction coil, through which an alternating current flows and which is part of a resonance circuit whose oscillation frequency is monitored for changes which occur as a consequence of changes in the distance between the workpiece and working head.
Moreover, working heads for workpiece machining are also generally known which have an outlet channel which faces the workpiece and is surrounded concentrically by an induction coil, in order to determine the distance between the workpiece and working head inductively with the aid of the coil.